Wright Brothers Regional Airfield
SUCCESSOR of the Airfield is First Flight International (SLFF) Wright Brothers Regional Airfield (ICAO: SLWB) is a dual-runway public airport situated in the 'Jadu' region of north-western Jeogeot. The aerodrome is located on the coast of the Jeogeot Gulf and as such has access to its large rez-enabled combat area designed for World War II and modern naval warfare. This is the home too for SLCG Substation Jadu. Landing Advisories *Content-restricted Airfield *Airspace is uncontrolled. Pilots are advised to communicate on channel (Group) 122.8 Unicom, to declare their intentions. *Paved runway has a displaced threshold of 20m on the 27 Approach. This is due to a raised retaining wall on the eastern edge of the Airfield. The runway is lit and marked, and has a PAPI style VASI on both ends. *Grass Strip is marked but unlit. *Ban lines to the East, on the northern edge of 'Satang' . Pilots are advised to extend their 27 Approach / 09 departure to avoid them. *Small Parcel Ban lines along the northern edge of airport (single dwellings on either side of the seaplane ramp). Northern retaining wall marks the airport property boundary, Background Founded August 5th, 2014, Wright Brothers Regional Airfield was a response to a Linden LindenInitiative to help resettle the long neglected continent of Jeogeot, and has been constructed with an "aviation community first" attitude. In terms of design, the airport is envisioned as a "County Regional Airport", which was formerly a U.S. Army Air Corps bomber training base. Three large corrugated hangars on the south side of the airfield sit as reminders of those days. The airfield is set up for general aviation and small-to-medium commercial traffic. It possesses two runways; a paved and lit east/west runway, and an angled, unlit grass strip (both 250m x 20m), crossing the paved strip in the center. Facilities available for rental include eleven hangars, eleven tie-down spaces and five boat slips (all of which are clustered to the north and south of the property). Refuelling is provided by a dedicated fuel truck located in the north-west corner alongside an airport beacon and the aerodrome's FBO (Field Base of Operations) - a mid-sized wooden building based on a real-life FBO located at ''Dare County Regional Airport'' (ICAO: KMQI) in Manteo, North Carolina. The FBO serves as the airport's main administrative building and is also home to the SL Coast Guard's (SLCG) Substation Jadu. In September 2015 the facility underwent some minor construction-work in the north-west corner, replacing the airfield's small, and somewhat steep, seaplane ramp with three rentable quonset huts and an underground bomb shelter/tunnel system (located directly underneath the airfield's FBO building). Airlines The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at Wright Brothers Regional Airfield or operate scheduled services to and from the facility (as of February 2015). Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *SLCS Airlines. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Precision approach path indicator (PAPI). *Aviation fuel station (DSA Fuel). *Airport beacon. General facilities *Pilots lounge in the FBO. *Public Sand Box at 2000m. *''First Flight School''. *Bomb shelter and tunnel system. *Class room and meeting space. *Retail showrooms with vendors. *x11 rental hangars. *x11 rental tie downs. *x3 rental quonset huts. *x5 rental slips available. *''Second Life Coast Guard'' (SLCG) substation. Images Wright_Brothers_Regional_Airfield,_looking_SE_(09-15).png|SLWB, looking south-east (September 2015). SLWB Dec14.jpeg|SLWB, looking north-east. New taxiways are in place (December 2014). SLWB__004.jpg|SLWB, looking west-north-west (August 2014). SLWB West Night Aug2014.jpg|SLWB, looking west-north-west at night (August 2014). SLWB West Day.jpg|SLWB from the west, looking east (August 2014). SLWB__003.jpg|SLWB, s/e corner looking west past the large USAAF hangars towards the water and the opposite coast (August 2014). SLWB__001.jpg|SLWB Field Base of Operations, FBO. Based on the real one from Dare County Regional in Manteo, North Carolina (August 2013). SLWB__005.jpg|Interior of FBO, showing the Pilot's lounge, with it's full sized replica of the 1903 flyer built by the Wright Brothers - the airfield's namesake (August 2014). slwb_007.jpg|SLWB 09 approach showing working PAPI on the left of runway (August 2014). slwb_002.jpg|Pilot's lounge with Wright flyer on display (August 2014). slwb_009.jpg|SLWB seaplane ramp, looking south (August 2014). slwb_010.jpg|SLWB above view for layout, top looking north (August 2014). References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Jeogeot) Category:Jeogeot Category:Community Airstrips